onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
The Camera Pt 4
The Camera Pt 4 is the twenty-third episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the sixth Misadventure. Though it's not considered an actual episode, as it isn't part of any season, it is still canon. It serves as the conclusion to The Camera miniseries. Production Work on the episode began on the October 19, 2012. During it's production, the production of Autograph, Shooter and The Crab went under way. The video was later finished and uploaded December 21, 2012. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. Garen is smoking when Jevik and Pyrex show up with the camera. Jevik notices Zeb unconscious on the floor and asks why he is there. Garen states that they stayed up all night playing Scrabble. When Jevik asks if they went on a beer run together, Garen lies that they didn't, but remembers the event occurring; they drove to a store, killing a random Matoran and shooting Katron and store patrons in the process. Inside, they are waiting in line to check out; Zeb pulls out a gun and shoots everyone in front of him. Afterward, Garen asks who the "ugly midget" is, though Pyrex retorts by saying he once won a fifth grade girl's beauty pageant, "but that was before I had it removed..." Jevik states that he doesn't need to hear the story "again" and introduces Pyrex. Garen shows no concern, instead showing interest in Jevik's meeting of Aliki; Jevik replies that he is a jerk, though when Garen suddenly shows no knowledge of who Aliki is, Pyrex insults him, but is put down with a threat from him. Jevik then explains that on his camera he has controversial footage of Aliki, but then shows concern for where Jessaco is; the letter she received states to come to Onipex's Apartment instead of Garen's, with Onipex asking her to take a seat at a fully prepared table. When Jevik plugs in the camera, he is shocked and angered to see footage of Pyrex dancing in his underwear instead of the footage of Aliki. Jevik expresses his anger toward Garen for not helping him, Pyrex for ruining his video, and finally a message from Krone plays on Garen's answering machine; he wants the camera back to record the birth of his mother's seventeenth child. Crying, Jevik states that he only wanted to be a "famous YouTube freak," but then goes on to list several other career options for some time when Garen wakes up and gives Jevik the idea to record one of his songs. The trio then make their way to Onipex's apartment to record. After the recording, Jevik presents it to Garen, who dislikes it. Jevik then shows him the other take (which plays during a montage of previous episodes), which Garen approves. They attempt to record, but Krone arrives and accidentally destroys the camera before they can. Pyrex suggests editing Jevik's face over his video, and later they are all watching the uploaded video. Jevik points out the number of views on the video, which shows zero but then hits one. Jevik states that his "life is complete," but is then concerned with Jessaco again. In the other room, a knock can be heard on the fridge door, with Onipex laughing maniacally. Characters Major Characters *Jevik *Pyrex *Garen *Krone *Onipex Minor Characters *Jessaco *Zeb Flashback Characters *Katron *Aliki *Espee *Myto (archival footage) Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Jampot Animations *IBIONICLE *ChickenBond2 Trivia *The montage of episodes was unplanned, and was initially going to be new animation. Time restraints, due to proximity to Christmas, prompted the montage's production. *Krone was supposed to appear in person to ask for his camera back, but was replaced with a voice-mail message, once again, due to time restraints. *Zeb was voiced by Ids5621 in this episode instead of IBIONICLE. *While all the major characters appear in this episode, Myto is only seen through montage. Continuity *Scrabble is referenced in the series once again. *The events of Aliki are directly referenced here, as well as the continuation of Jevik and Pyrex's plot point from the episode. * Various references from Rap are made here, including: **Jevik's interest in rap **Onipex's interest in Jessaco **The second half of Jevik's rap retells some of Rap'''s plot as well as including a soundbite of Onipex from the episode. *Jevik's rap also mentions "buying stuff for Onipex's fridge", a reference to ''Episode 1. *In the montage during Jevik's rap, clips from Rap, Tan, Replacement and Christmas II are shown. *The rap from Room Mate is referenced in Jevik's first attempt. *Garen's voicemail machine is almost identical to Onipex's machine seen in "Frank" *"Come on!": Firstly, nearly being hit by Garen and Zeb's MVT, and then by having the weaponry aimed at him. *Pyrex is called an ugly midget again, though this time by Garen rather than Aliki. *Jevik's second name is referred to in the episode, marking the second time in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Misadventures